Just Friends
by CorpoMente
Summary: Jade x PonePony love scene


"Just Friends"

A Jade Sprockett x PonePony Pony Town fanfiction.

Written by Corpo.

It was a simple day on the outskirts of Pony Town. You could see the bright pink butterflies moving from rock to rock, with a small group of fillies and colts chasing after them. The grass was temperate and soft, resembling a fresh new carpet. The weather was clear and warm, as the clouds wandering above the land would give out the occasional shadow to refresh those below. You could hear the laughter and joy coming out of a tree as Aryanne spouts another incredibly racist joke. It was a good day.

By the pumpkin patch, you can easily spot her. Jade Sprockett. Her tannish, beige, coat matching perfectly her more vividly orange and long mane. Her tail was fluffly and volumptous, displaying the same papaya-esque orange. On her flank, you can notice her cutie mark, a large, metal cogwheel, that complements her talent as a metalworker. Her dark green, dazzling eyes, paired with her confident, wide smile would adorn her face. Carrying on her neck, her signature emerald green scarf, she is the complete package. Although, her probably most prominent feature is her robust, high-tech, mechanical leg, that she built it herself after she lost it due to an visceral accident that happened in the past. She can be seen constantly winking at random strangers, with a suave, calming demeanor. In this particular instance she is happily taking care of her gourds, greeting old friends and passerbyes.  
She is not aware that she has an admirer, watching her from a distance.

PonePony. One of the most influential and famous ponies around these parts. Regurlarly surrounded by her trope of followers, she is one attractive mare. Her fur is a smooth, exotic, shade of light gray, that can easily grabs anyones attention. Her mane is polished and shiny, exhibiting a crimson-like hue, running alongside her head all the way down to her chest. Friendly light blue eyes and a flirty, hanging tongue complete her face. A majestic heart as a cutie mark is displayed on her flank. With a blue and white striped scarf, identical to her socks, she is effortlessly recognizable to the citizens of Pony Town. She is currently hidden behind some bushes and trees, hoping to get a good angle to watch her beloved Jade.

Even though, you know, they never spoke before. Pone has been secretly stalking Jade for some time, in the hopes that she'll learn more about her personality and behaviour. She wants to portray herself as best as possible in front of her.

"Fuck" said PonePony, under her breath, as she realized that hiding in the so called "Lewd Forest" was not the best idea. Especially if you consider the dried cum stains on the leaves and the used, putrid condoms spread around the floor. The horrible, rotten smell was getting to her. But she knew she had to be strong. She had the endure the fetid smell until Jade is no longer talking to anyone else.

Why is that? Because Pone had plans for Jade on this evening. She was going to declare her one true love for Jade, and she was prepared. She knew Jade's favorite fruit. Jade's favorite color. Jade's favorite choice of clothing. Jade's favorite nap story. She probably knew Jade's favorite air pressure at this point, but she wanted to be she stood there, concealed, ever so patiently waiting for Jade to be alone.

In the meantime, Jade was wondering why there were so many people around her cherished pumpkins, and why were they so close to them. With a firm, loud tone Jade shouted "FAK OFF!" to the group of ponies standing there. They ran away immediatly, towards the tall grass and the trees in front of them.

Pone quickly ducked to avoid being identified by the passing ponies in front of her. She could relate to Jade's deisire to be alone, being incredibly famous herself. Besides, this was favorable to her plans, and she did not want her cover to be blown due to some random idiots screaming her name and questioning her presence there. What she was not expecting however, is that Jade was also directed towards the forest, with the intention of fiding some apples to quell her crippling addiction.

As PonePony noticed Jade's fast trotting towards her, she knew it was too late. Jade was going to find her there, and her image would be ruined, as Jade's toughts of her would be forever corrupted. She was very aware that Jade wouldn't want some forest skank, even if she is a celebrity. So, without further delay, Pone stood up and approached her.

-"Hello!" said Pone nervously, as Jade walks past her.

-"o?" Jade quickly turned around, prepared to stomp any creeps that could be around.

-"Oh, hiya!" spoked Jade. "Didn't expect to see YOU of all people in here."

Pone blushed and curled her tail around her body.

-"H-Heh, weird right?" Pone gathered herself as she attempted to put up a smile.

-"Oh, i'm not judging. It's just a surprise is all. What are you doing in here?"

-"A-ah, you know... Just trying to get away from some weirdos trying to abuse me. T-The usual. "

-"Pfft" Jade laughed, "It really must be tough to be famous, in such a sexually promiscuos town."

-"Y-yeah..."

Pone's voice was clearly shaking. She did not wanted for their first encounter to be like this, notably in here of all places. Jade, noticing the mare's obvious gawkiness, tried to make up some small talk.

-"So" Jade enunciated herself, "Since you certainly aren't looking for some sweaty sex, want to help me find some apples? It would be nice to have some company."

-"O-oh!" Pone uttered, obviously happy that the mare in front of her didn't instantly ran away. "Of course, that'd be great!"

-"Good!"

And so the two went on together deep into the forest, in the search for some apples. The initial akwardness was swiftly replaced by various topics the duo had in mind. They talked a lot about the unusual trends that seem to happen in their local community. OC Raters, SCREE's, ponies unusually eager to draw swastiskas on the grass, dank memes, horses roleplaying as skeletons, the russian part of town, and so on. The search for apples was a great tool for them to get to know each other. They had a lot in common. Their preferred hairstyles, the choice to use scarfs when is it's a hot, sunny day outside. They even bonded over the fact that both seem to enjoy to keep their mouths or tongues haging open despite that being obviously unhygienic. They were having some good fun.

Of course, Jade couldn't help but noticed the mare's interest on her. She was constantly checking her out, looking at her in an almost fanatic manner. Jade was oddly okay with this. She was very well-aware of the intentions of that pony, but she just could not let this cutie down and simply reject her. So she kept playing along, subtly flirting with the grey pony's mind.

Pone on the other hand, was having the greatest time of her life. She was able to turn a catastrophe into a miracle. Jade was right there beside her, and she could barely contain her enthusiasm. She wanted for this apple hunt to go on forever and ever, just so she could hang around her beloved Jade for longer.

After much time spent walking around the forest, the pair decided to take a break. The sun was going down, and they were both very tired. So they cleared out some space for them to sit. Don't want to get an STD from some random sapling.

-"Phew!" Jade said, sitting down.

-"Those apples were more than enough to keep me from going insane, at least until tomorrow."

-"Hehehe" giggled Pone, "I'm glad i could help." She uttered, as she laid down next to Jade.

In what is know as a the butterfly-firefly Pony Town phenomenon, the earlier pink butterflies gliding around them instantly became fireflies.

-"Woah, it's getting late." Jade pointed out. "I was hoping i could go back to my gourds before sunset."

-"Well, that's not happening anymore." Said Pone, as she looked up towards the sky.  
-"Eeeh, it's fine." Jade claimed, as she slowly turned her tail over to PonePony.  
"This is it!" Pone shouted in her head. "She wants me to nom on her tail, yes!"

Nomming on each other's tail is a sign of friendship and trust in Pony Town. It displays how the first party can safely bite on the second party's tail without fearing getting kicked in the face. And so Pone did it.

As PonePony slowly nommed on Jade's tail, her heart started racing, and the sweet embrace of that caramel fur was more than enough get Pone dizzy, light-headed, as she has been dreaming of this moment ever since they met. She was the happiest mare in the world, and she was restraining herself to not peek what's underneath that tail.

-"Heh" Jade smirked, "I guess i'll have to nom yours now."

Jade turned her body towards her, now looking directly at PonePony's eyes. She knew what she wanted, so she was going to give it to her.

Pone's knees started shaking. She was now staring at those emerald green eyes, and she felt intimidated. She knew what was going to happen.

"This is going very quickly!" She tought, as it was becoming more and more clear that Jade did not just want to simply nom on her tail. They were going to kiss. It was inevitable. As the blood rushed trough her veins, Pone collected herself, and made sure to not have a mental breakdown.

"S-Sure!" Pone's nervousness was almost palpable. "I'll just-"

Before she could react, Jade kissed her. Those sweet, peachy-like lips were now glued to hers. Pone twitched for a second, almost in complete shock of what was happening.

"Her...her tongue..!" Pone's toughts were zooming around in her head, as they embraced each other. All of her cravings, her desires, fullfilled in a second.

Pone's toughts were zooming around in her head, as they embraced each other. All of her cravings, her desires, fullfilled in a second. Jade's kissing was subtle, but powerful. She wraps her hooves around PonePony, sliding them up her neck and into her mane. She smells like pumpkin pie, and the mere touch of her hooves leaves Pone completely helpless.

Before Pone could take out her scarf, Jade pulled away.

-"Not so fast.." said Jade, giggling. "I would love for this to keep going, but i'm simply not the kind of mare that bangs someone in a forest."

-"O-oh..! Y-yes, of c-course!" Pone struggled to properly communicate after what just happened.

-"I would love to stay here with you, but i have to keep going. Don't want any freaks getting near my garden."

-"Y-yeah, go ahead!"

Something triggered on Pone's mind. She is a public personality. What if someone starts to spread around rumors of them together? For as much as she wanted to let everyone know, she must keep up an exterior of a prude. Ponies are already super thirsty around her, god-forbid if they find out about this.

-"Jade, before you go, can i ask you something?" Pone said, as Jade was just about to leave.

-"What's that?"

-"C-Can you please, keep this inbetween us? I-I kinda don't want anyone to know about this."

-"Oh, sure! If anyone asks, we're nothing but good friends."

-"H-Heh. Just friends right?"

-"Yeah..just friends.."


End file.
